Inuyasha's Devastation
by ASUPGM05
Summary: COMPLETE. Inuyasha attempts to save Kagome from Koga, but is in shock to see what he saw when Inuyasha catches up to them.  How will Inuyasha react?  What is Kagome really thinking?  Does Koga even care?  Rated T for some language and violence.  Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha and his group of friends, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, are in their continuing quest in finding and destroying Naraku and his minions. They have been awfully close to defeating Naraku and retrieving the incomplete Shikon Jewel from his evil hands, but Naraku has somehow been able to escape with his life.

Villagers have been spotting a dark cloud of demonic aura recently, and this cloud has since been traveling towards the west. This western direction is where Inuyasha and his gang have decided to follow.

"We have to find Naraku as soon as possible," Inuyasha says. "It seems he's getting stronger with every minute that goes by."

"Yes." Miroku mentions. "All of this madness has to stop. Too many people have been hurt or killed."

Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all nodded in agreement. "He will pay for what he has done to all of us." Sango implies.

"But we will prevail!" Kagome concludes.

The group smirks at the belief Naraku will be defeated.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stops dead at his tracks. He hears and scents a familiar figure heading their way. Kagome is wondering what has Inuyasha curious.

"What has made you stop, Inuyasha?" Kagome asks towards the half-demon.

"Someone is coming this way, and there's only one person that has this kind of scent I know too well." Inuyasha is convinced that this individual has not only been a foe, but also an ally in times of crisis. A cloud of wind had rapidly appeared, and Koga made an uninviting appearance.

"Hey, Kagome, how are you doing?" Koga is happy to see her. Inuyasha starts to have a migraine.

"What are you doing here, wolf?" Inuyasha demands.

"Chasing Naraku of course, you mutt!" Koga answers quickly. "Then, Kagome's scent caught my attention, so I could not refuse to move forward until I saw her."

Inuyasha was ready to reach his usual boiling point. "Koga…."

However, before Inuyasha could reply any further, there was a presence nearby that was instantly creating havoc. All of the characters quickly noticed and went straight toward it.


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 2**

"A demon!" Miroku notices.

"Keh, this should be simple." Inuyasha smirks with confidence.

However, that confidence went away quickly as a group of demons were hiding behind the lone demon. This group of demons raced towards the gang. All of the characters split up to take on one demon at a time.

Inuyasha is scrambling around to pick the right time to use his wind scar.

Kagome and Shippo stand safely nearby, but Kagome will use her sacred bow and arrow when in danger. Knowing Koga, however, he does not want Kagome involved in any action. So, he stays as close to Kagome as possible, and Inuyasha is too busy to notice.

Miroku attempts to use his staff to take down his demon opponent, while Sango is with Kirara and her boomerang weapon to use for protection against their foe.

"Take this!" Koga cries out towards the demon. He misses and the demon heads towards Kagome and Shippo. Quickly, Kagome pulls out her bow and arrow and shoots at the demon. However, the demon dodges it and is ready to strike the two. At the last minute, Koga intercepts and destroys the demon with one strike of his jewel-sharded legs. After this altercation, Koga had seen enough of this.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe, Kagome!" Koga suggests and carries Kagome away, much to the dismay of Shippo.

"Come back, Koga!" Shippo demands. "You just can't leave like that." Suddenly the battle was getting intense, and Shippo quickly hid inside a bush for safety.

Unable to defeat his demon with his staff, Miroku had only one other option to use, the black hole in his hand. Standing enough distance between him and the demon, Miroku unleashes his most powerful.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku cries out. The demon tried with all his might to fight off the power of Miroku's cursed hand, but it was eventually sucked up by the wind tunnel.

In the meantime, Sango and Kirara were dodging the fiery attacks of their adversary. Sango had attempted to destroy the demon with her boomerang weapon, but the demon seems to have great agility and balance, and is thus avoiding being destroyed.

Then, Sango had an idea. The area had been getting a lot of rain recently, so the ground is soft and wet. Sango demands Kirara to go towards the demon, with the risk of being hit by the demon's flame-throwing balls.

The demon slayer throws her boomerang. However, she is not throwing at the demon directly. Instead, the boomerang digs furiously into the ground and around the demon. Since the ground is soft and wet, it collapses and the demon sinks into the soil, unable to move. Seizing the opportunity, Sango and Kirara go for the kill. Sango pulls out her sword and makes a slash at the demon, thus destroying it.

The final demon left standing was facing Inuyasha. Inuyasha seems to be struggling with this demon. The demon keeps attacking relentlessly, leaving the half-demon on the defense. Inuyasha has not been able to get one strike in with the Tetsaiga.

Out of the corner of his eye, however, he saw something that can distract the demon. Going to the site, Inuyasha arrives and then lifts the Tetsaiga and suddenly light reflects from the sword, towards the demon, thus blinding him.

"Of course." Miroku says as he watches on. "The Tetsaiga is reflecting from the combination of the sun and the lake. It is blinding the demon only temporarily."

"Now's my chance!" Inuyasha seizes the moment. "WIND SCAR!" The attack hits the demon directly, thus destroying it.

"Looks like that's all of them." Sango explains.

"Seems that way," Inuyasha adds. Turning back towards his friends, Inuyasha notices someone is missing.

"Kagome? Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha demands, but adds, "hey, where's Koga? Don't tell me…"

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Shippo cries out. The whole gang directs their attention towards the fox demon. "Koga took Kagome and ran off!" Shippo explains.

"What?" Everyone says in one voice.

"That bastard! I'll get Kagome back from that cowardly wolf!" Inuyasha promises.

Inuyasha runs off and asks the others to return to Kaede's village. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all agree in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 3**

Koga and Kagome are now somewhere in the forest, far away from immediate danger. "You're safe now, Kagome." Koga says with relief. However, Kagome was not so sure about being sent this far away from the others.

"Don't you think you got carried away back there?"

"Huh?" Koga not understanding. "What do you mean by that?"

"My friends are still fighting back there, and you decided to take me away." Kagome replied. "At least you could've stayed around and helped out."

Koga replied quickly. "I ain't helping that mutt back there! He doesn't need my assistance! And besides…I'm here with you." Koga is starting to flirt with Kagome, as he usually does with her. He decides to hold hands with her, but Kagome quickly let go. She was not comfortable with this situation. "What are you doing? I'm worried about my friends."

"Haven't you gotten in enough danger for one day, Kagome?" Koga is now talking in a higher tone. "You shouldn't get involved in any action whatsoever. That's why I brought you here to get away from any trouble." Even though Kagome understands Koga for not wanting her to be unharmed, she couldn't help the fact that Inuyasha and her friends were still fighting when she was taken away. She had to know what their status was.

"Please take me back, Koga!" Kagome demands. "I need to know if my friends are alright."

Koga now has a worried, yet puzzled look on his face. He cannot understand why Kagome wants to go back to where the fight was located. Also, Koga cannot comprehend why Inuyasha and his friends are important to Kagome, since she is the one that has been traveling with them all the time. Koga just shows up briefly and then leaves for long periods of time. The wolf demon has other plans, however, for the young girl to make sure she does not go back.

"Kagome…" Koga suddenly speaking in a soft tone.

"What is it now?" Kagome wanting to know from him. She is anxious to go back to see her friends. Suddenly, Koga turns her around and comes in and puts his lips with hers. Kagome is shocked with this event and lets go of the kiss immediately, not sure why Koga did it. At the same time, another figure witnessed this scene in disbelief and in fear.

Koga sees this individual from above and couldn't help but smirk at him, sensing that there was no going back. When Kagome was curious to see what the wolf was smiling about, she turned around. Kagome saw Inuyasha in a frozen state of shock. Inuyasha's eyes were wide, and his mouth was wide open. His expression said a thousand words.

"Inuyasha…?" It was all Kagome could muster from her voice. Kagome was now turning sad and in fear of what Inuyasha might do next. She wished this wasn't happening, but due to Koga's sudden attempt to win her heart, it was becoming a reality where she believes that Inuyasha is being deceived in thinking that Kagome chose Koga over him.

Inuyasha's devastation was starting to turn into rage. With his silver hair now covering his eyes, Inuyasha pulls out his Tetsaiga. But instead of using it, he throws it away. Koga is puzzled with this move, but Kagome knows it all too well what this means. "Oh no," Kagome knowing the situation. "Inuyasha, he…he's going to transform."

"Transform?" Koga confused.

"He's going to turn into a full demon!" Kagome briefly explains. "When he doesn't have his sword and feels threatened, Inuyasha will transform and will go on a rampage. And he will have no memory of it when he finishes the job." Normally Inuyasha will transform if his own life was being threatened in battle, but this was different from other occasions. He was now threatened that the one person he cared and loved the most was going to be taken away from him by some wolf demon.

"How dare you?" Inuyasha is starting to become cold-blooded. He is determined to destroy Koga. "HOW DARE YOU!?" With his claws fully grown and his eyes as red as his fire rat kimono, Inuyasha leaps and goes for the kill with one strike of his claws. Koga stands in fear of what Inuyasha might do to him. There was, however, only one way to prevent this from happening.

"Please…forgive me, Inuyasha…" Kagome with tears in her eyes, ready to stroll down her face. "…Sit." The beads around Inuyasha's neck take effect and the half-demon falls straight into the ground face first. Before anything else happens, a scared Koga decides to take Kagome away from Inuyasha once more. He quickly grabs her and takes off in his whirlwind. Never has she felt more helpless in her life, Kagome can only witness Inuyasha's suffering as he struggles to get to his feet. Inuyasha caught a brief glimpse of the whirlwind before it went away from his sight.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tries to reach out for her, but to no avail. All he did was go down on his knees, feeling the pain and heartbreak that he has to seemingly endure.

"No…no." Inuyasha speaks in a soft, yet painful voice. "Why did I let this happen? What did I do to deserve this? It's not…fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!" Inuyasha was able to get back to his feet, but slowly walked back to Kaede's village, with his silver hair covering his eyes once again and expressing an emotionless look on his face, knowing it can take a long time to recover from this event.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 4**

Back at Kaede's village, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede are sitting around in the hut wondering when Inuyasha and Kagome will return. "It's been several hours since we last saw those two," Miroku mentions.

"Yes," Sango adds. "I am starting to worry about them. I think we need to search for them in the area where Inuyasha was heading.

"I would think so." Kaede joining the conversation. "All of you should go find them. It will be dark in a couple of hours or so. I am not sure why Inuyasha and Kagome are taking so long."

"I agree," Shippo interrupting. "If Inuyasha is simply getting back Kagome from Koga, what would be the delay?" They would all soon find out.

Miroku and Sango nod in agreement and have decided to find their friends. As they walk out of the hut, however, the group suddenly stops. They see Inuyasha walking towards them, but Kagome was nowhere to be found. What they also noticed was the expression shown from the half-demon. They knew something was wrong.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Miroku asks urgently. There was no immediate reply from Inuyasha as he attempts to walk past them without saying anything. Then, Inuyasha suddenly speaks…

"I need to be alone…"

Everyone looked puzzled by Inuyasha's comment. "Did something happen to Kagome?" Sango demands. "We need to know where she is."

"C'mon, Inuyasha, spill the beans, what really happened between Kagome and Koga?" Shippo wanting to know the whole story. "Was there a fight or did something else happen?" Shippo quickly jumped onto one of Inuyasha's shoulders. Inuyasha then discontinued walking as Shippo's questioning of Kagome and Koga struck a nerve in his body. Immediately, Shippo was struck by Inuyasha's fist, and the fox demon was sent flying back towards the others. Something did happen between Kagome and Koga, as they quickly found out from Inuyasha.

"They were kissing!!!" Inuyasha shouts out in anger. The group gasps of those words that were just said. "Are you happy now!? You got your answer, right!?" Inuyasha pauses for a moment, but then he continues speaking. "If you ever mention that again, I swear…I will slay you all with my claws, you got that!? Now, leave me alone! For once, I can use some privacy!" Everyone in the group steps back in fear by Inuyasha's strong comments.

"Uh…we should leave him alone for a while." Miroku suggests.

"Uh…good idea." Sango adds.

Shippo was still recovering from the blow he got from the half-demon; Kirara decides to not make any noise as the cat remains on Sango's shoulder; and Kaede just observes the whole scene in disbelief. Everyone would soon return to the hut, and they all kept quiet for a while.

Meanwhile, at the same time this was happening at Kaede's village, something else was taking place within the forest…

**SLAP!!!**

Kagome's hand went across Koga's face so hard, he was sent to the ground.

"Kagome…?" Koga looked in shock. He had unknowingly angered Kagome from the kiss that he gave her.

"How dare you!? How dare you hurt Inuyasha like that?" She was starting to form tears again.

"I…I don't understand." Koga wanting to know why Inuyasha means a lot to Kagome. Obviously, he has not been around long enough to know both of them well.

"You don't understand, wolf?" Kagome is ready to make her statement clear and direct. "Read my lips, Koga…I'm in love with Inuyasha! I've never fallen in love with you, and I never will!"

Koga cannot believe what he had just heard from her. Kagome is starting to cry for how much this recent event may end the relationship between her and Inuyasha. "I've been around Inuyasha long enough to know that even though he may have a temper and an attitude at times, he has a great heart and a determination to ensure my safety and everyone else he cares for. I may get captured every now and then, but Inuyasha always rescues me at the end. He's never let me down. And I owe my life to Inuyasha, because I love him."

Kagome starts to walk away from Koga. However, the wolf pleads for her to stay.

"Kagome, please give me a chance to prove myself that I am worthy to…"

"Shut up!" Kagome interrupts. "Don't come near me again. If you thought we had something together, then you are really kidding yourself. Besides, you made a promise to marry Ayame years ago, and you will fulfill that promise."

Kagome walks away angry and Koga is left on the ground wondering what had just happened. Kagome had proven her point in who she wants to be with, and she let Koga know that very clearly. It takes approximately one hour for Kagome to get back to Kaede's village. When she arrives, Kagome is unsure what might happen with her and Inuyasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 5**

In the hut Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede are still perplexed on what Inuyasha said about Kagome and Koga. Somehow it doesn't make sense to them.

"I've never seen Inuyasha this upset before." Sango, for once, is feeling sorry for the half-demon. She usually gets upset when Inuyasha does something wrong when it comes to Kagome.

"He was very upset after Kikyo's death, but never have I seen him show this much emotion." Miroku adding onto the conversation. "It is now clear that Inuyasha is admitting his love for Kagome. I just think he was too shy to say it to anyone, even to Kagome."

"Still, something is not right here." Kaede explaining. "It is not like Kagome to simply leave Inuyasha and just go to Koga. I believe Koga had something to do with this whole thing." Kaede has known Kagome for a little while, and she happens to know the young lady does not do anything deliberately or insulting to anyone. Kagome simply does not have that kind of demeanor.

"You do have a good point there, Kaede." Sango says. "Koga always wants to get Kagome and make her 'his woman.' It might have been done forcefully."

"I agree." Shippo adds. He is still sore from the fist he got from Inuyasha and has been getting a headache since then. "We need to find Kagome and get her to explain what happened."

The sun will be starting to set from the mountains very soon, and the group had all agreed, from Shippo's suggestion, to search for Kagome before dark. However, they did not have to go too far. Kagome was about 50 yards from the village when the group was starting to search for her. As they leave the hut and head out into the forest, they see Kagome, by herself, heading in their direction.

"Kagome!" the group say in one voice. Kagome replied with a slight grin on her face. However, inside of her was a girl feeling very sad and worried about one person, Inuyasha.

"Hey guys." Kagome spoke softly. She saw her friends, but the half-demon was nowhere to be seen. Kagome was eager to know Inuyasha's whereabouts. "Inuyasha…where's Inuyasha?" Instantly, everyone's faces turned sad, and their eyes were down to the ground. At the same time, they all believed Kagome still cared about Inuyasha, based on her worried tone.

"We don't know, Kagome." Sango was the first to speak. "When we saw him, he looked very upset and devastated." Kagome immediately gasped, fearing the worst. "When Shippo asked what happened between you and Koga, Inuyasha let us know about it by striking him in anger." Kagome noticed the large lump on Shippo's head.

"Inuyasha asked for some time alone, so we're going to let him be for a while." Miroku mentions. "Also, we do not know his location, so we are not going to search and disturb him right now. Who knows what Inuyasha might do next if he knows we're searching for him. But one thing is for sure, he is not in this village. In the meantime, come with us, and we'll have a talk. Inuyasha told us what he saw, but all of us need to know from you what really happened."

Kagome followed everybody and went inside Kaede's hut. She had to fully explain to them the whole story, from the battle in which they encountered; to Koga taking her to a distant location (twice); and to where Inuyasha had followed and then witnessed the kissing scene to which Kagome did not want the kiss from the wolf demon. Kagome did not say to Koga that she did not wanted his kiss, and it is where the Inuyasha was shocked, sad, and angry from the event, and thus transforming into a full demon. Finally, Kagome told her friends she confessed to the stupid wolf she is not in love with him, but with Inuyasha. It may have taken a while to explain, but Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede, and Kirara have the full story and the facts that went with it.

"I knew something was missing from this situation." Kaede saying correctly about her instincts. "And Koga was the one who did this to hurt Inuyasha when it comes to deception and emotion."

"Koga really didn't have any regrets when he was smiling towards Inuyasha after the kiss." Kagome added. "I never thought Koga would go that low to….to hurt Inuyasha!" She was in tears by the time Kagome finished talking. Sango was over to console the young lady.

"Then again, neither Koga nor Inuyasha are friends to one another." Shippo saying in an angry tone. "As far as I am concerned, Koga would do anything to separate Kagome from Inuyasha."

It was getting late, and everyone in the hut decided to get some sleep. They had also agreed to search for Inuyasha the next day, despite not knowing his whereabouts. Kagome, however, could not sleep the whole night, even if she tried. She kept having these flashbacks where Koga had kissed her and Inuyasha having to witness the whole thing and then the expressions on his face were haunting Kagome time and time again. She felt empty and alone without Inuyasha by her side. Kagome also feared that she may not get Inuyasha back, making her feel much worse.

'_Please…stop thinking about it. Make it stop! Koga, you idiot! Why did you have to do that to me? This will not happen again. I love Inuyasha, and I'll do whatever it takes to get him back!'_ Kagome thought in her head. She would want to rest her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and be told by him that everything will be alright.


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara went in search for Inuyasha. Kaede bids them farewell and hope they return soon with Inuyasha.

'_I hope this will get straightened out, and Kagome and Inuyasha will happily stay with one another.' _Kaede thinks to herself.

The first place the group decided to go was the Sacred Tree. This tree is where Inuyasha goes to clear his mind, as well as Kagome's. By the time they arrived, however, Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. "This is the direction he went after we saw him last time, but Inuyasha must have surpassed this area already." Miroku guessing.

Kagome was beginning to worry and at the same time being impatient. "If he's not here, then Inuyasha is somewhere else, but it'll take hours to find him by foot. We should travel by air. We might get a better glimpse on where he may be located."

Everyone agreed.

"Kirara, transform!" Sango commands her loyal friend. In no time, the whole group was in the air, hoping to see Inuyasha from above. It had been a couple of hours, and there was no trace of the half-demon.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome cries out to him. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo also yell out for Inuyasha, but to no avail. Kagome was now beginning to lose hope. She cannot stand being away from Inuyasha much longer.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome speaks to herself in a low-tone voice. Without saying anything else, Kagome starts to cry again. Sango was consoling her closely. Sango then spoke to her that everything will be alright. "We'll find Inuyasha, Kagome. You have my word."

"Thank you, Sango." Kagome appreciating her support, despite the tears falling down her face. Sango cannot imagine how hard this is for Kagome. Suddenly, Miroku senses something powerful.

"A demonic aura is nearby, and it's approaching us fast." Miroku mentions. Instantly, everyone had to get ready for this danger that is closing in on them. To reduce the risk of injury, Kirara flew down to the ground where the whole gang can attack and defend on foot, instead of in the air. The ground was shaking tremendously, and a powerful demon appeared in front of the group. It was as tall as the trees, had one eye ball, and its claws were as sharp as a knife. The demon attempts to slay everybody with one strike of its claws, but each one dodged the attack and started to separate individually and surround the dangerous creature.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango uses her boomerang to distract the demon, but the demon swatted it away with ease it seems. Kirara lifts the demon slayer to safety when the demon attempted to use his fire power to attack the two.

"Demon, be gone!" Miroku attempts to use his magical spell scrolls to neutralize the creature. But, the demon uses his fire to dissolve them quickly. "Oh no, it didn't work." The monk then leaps away from the demon's fist as it strikes the ground. When the demon turned away, Miroku discovers there was a spider symbol on the demon's back.

"That symbol…it's one of Naraku's incarnations!" Miroku discovers and then notifies everyone else. The strike that the demon delivered also shook the ground, and Kagome staggers to stay on her feet. The tremors were strong enough to make Kagome fall to the grass. The demon sees this and instantly goes towards her. Kagome does not have time to shoot her arrow at the demon.

"Kagome!" Everyone shouts in one voice. Just when Naraku's incarnation was ready to strike Kagome, someone comes out of nowhere…

"**IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"**

It was Inuyasha. The demon is destroyed by Inuyasha's claws.

"Inuyasha!" The group happily watches in surprise of the half-demon's sudden appearance. Kagome is finally relieved that Inuyasha is okay.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome saying with a smile on her face. The half-demon turns his head towards Kagome. However, he did not smirk or smile. Inuyasha is still upset from the event the day before. Kagome's instant joy quickly evaporates. Suddenly, Inuyasha leaps into the sky and travels into another direction.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku demanding that he do not leave.

"Don't just leave like that!" Sango suggests. But, Inuyasha is already gone. Kagome is once again sad and in pain.

"Please come back, Inuyasha…I need you." Kagome says sadly. She turns towards her friends and sees their sadness. Then, Kagome thought of an idea and asked for one individual the moment she saw her.

"Kirara, take me to Inuyasha!" Kagome demands. The cat demon was happy to oblige.

"Kagome, we'll follow you." Miroku recommends.

"No!" Kagome quickly replies.

"But Kagome…" Sango argues.

"I appreciate the offer, but I must take care of this on my own." Kagome explains to her friends. "I got involved in this mess, and I am going to fix it." A few moments had passed, but the group decided in agreement to let Kagome explain and resolve the issue with Inuyasha alone.

"Okay, Kagome. We will return to Kaede's village, and we will wait for you to return with Inuyasha." Sango suggesting.

Kagome smirks and nods with Sango. "Let's go, Kirara!" Now determined, Kagome is lifted in the air by Kirara in pursuit of Inuyasha.

Everyone sees Kagome and Kirara take off in the distance. "Let's hope for the best." Miroku says. "But as of now, we must return to the village.

"Good idea, because I'm hungry already." Shippo adds to the conversation.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Chapter 7 is the final chapter in the story…**


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's Devastation

**Chapter 7**

'_He couldn't have gone too far.'_ Kagome thinking about Inuyasha. As Kagome and Kirara get to the end of the forest, they see open land upon them. Out of the corner of her eye, however, Kagome notices a figure with a red kimono sitting on top of a hill. It was Inuyasha. He was still deep in thought, with his silver hair covering his eyes. The thought of seeing Kagome with Koga couldn't escape his mind. Inuyasha was seemingly struggling with it.

'_Make it stop! Dammit, what's the matter with you!? I want this to go away!'_ Inuyasha pressing his teeth hard and his fists clinching at the same time.

Kagome asks Kirara to go down towards the surface. They both land on the ground, and Kagome asks Kirara to remain in the forest. She wanted time alone with Inuyasha. As she heads towards him, Kagome is determined to make things right again, but at the same time is nervous about how Inuyasha will react to her once he sees her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome calls out. The half-demon turns his head and is surprised to see her alone, but Inuyasha turns his head back in facing the same direction as before without saying a word.

"Inuyasha, I…I'm…" Kagome is having trouble getting the words out.

"Are you here to say goodbye?" Inuyasha suddenly speaking, thus surprising Kagome. "Well, are you?" Inuyasha had seemingly given up hope in getting Kagome back. He was still convinced that she chose Koga over him. Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Knowing Inuyasha, Kagome would think that he ask or demand to stay with her. But this was different. Inuyasha was heartbroken.

"Inuyasha, I'm here to say I'm sorry, so sorry on what happened." Kagome attempting to look at him straight in the eye, but she couldn't see them since his silver hair was in the way. "But, it was not like you thought it was. I demanded that Koga take me back to you and everyone else. Obviously, he would not. Without warning, he kissed me much to my surprise." Kagome had stopped suddenly to see Inuyasha grimacing. However, she had to continue explaining. "When he finished kissing me, I had never been more upset than that moment." Inuyasha suddenly turns his head towards Kagome, looking at her straight in the eye. He was thinking the opposite of what Kagome might say.

"You…you hated Koga kissing you?" Inuyasha replied nervously.

"Yes. That was the last thing I wish he hadn't done." Kagome confessing to the half-demon. "And then I saw you and I…I couldn't have been more devastated. Then, when you transformed, I was in fear for my life, so there was only one thing to do to prevent this event from happening. I fully regret in saying it, but I had no other choice."

"But, why did you leave with Koga after that?" Inuyasha wanting to know.

"I didn't want to go, but Koga took me when I wasn't paying attention to him." Kagome once again confessing.

"How dare he go so low to make me feel this miserable!?" Inuyasha is now getting angry. "He will pay for what he has done!"

"Don't worry, Inuyasha, I took care of that problem." Kagome replied.

"How?" Inuyasha being curious.

"I slapped Koga. I slapped him so hard across the face that he fell to the ground." Kagome answering his question. It took a few moments, but Inuyasha finally smirks much to Kagome's delight. "And…" Kagome had suddenly realized what she was going to say about Inuyasha without warning. Inuyasha caught on quickly.

"And what?" Inuyasha asks.

Kagome let out a sigh and eased her gaze towards Inuyasha. "And I told Koga how I felt about you." Inuyasha's eyes widen much to his surprise.

"Felt about me?" Inuyasha had wondered. "In what way?"

"For the longest time, I have been in love with you, Inuyasha." Kagome finally letting out her feelings towards Inuyasha. "I want to stay with you and be by your side, for better and for worse. Also, I said to Koga that I've never fallen for him and I never will. My saying that to him really got his attention." Kagome had summoned enough courage and heart to tell Inuyasha that he is the one for her and not that dumb wolf. However, the conversation was not over. Inuyasha decided it was time to talk after not speaking for most of the last 24 hours.

"Kagome, I…I don't know what to say." Inuyasha still somewhat speechless from Kagome's confession of love for him. "Never has anyone impacted me as much as you have. I do have to admit that for a while I have had strong feelings for you as well, Kagome. However, I have been afraid to say it to you, because I did not know how you would react to it. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. And if I confessed my love to you, and you didn't feel the same way as me, I am not sure how I could cope with that kind of rejection. Losing you in any way, especially to Koga, would…would just kill me."

Kagome had gasped from what Inuyasha had said about her. Like Kagome, Inuyasha had summoned enough courage and heart to say how he felt towards Kagome, but during the last day or so, Inuyasha thought he had lost her to someone else that he could not stand too much. And it was a surprise to both of them that they had similar feelings towards the other, but neither was able to say it until now.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome had started to form tears in her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha interrupts. "I want to say that I…I…love you with all my heart. You mean everything to me, much more than the Shikon Jewel and Kikyo."

Instantly, Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Inuyasha was more than willing to keep her close and hold her in his arms. They now stare at each other's eyes and see nothing but happiness for the other.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much." Tears are strolling down Kagome's face. "You have impacted my life for the better from day one. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha gazed softly towards his love.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome speaks in a low-tone voice.

The timing couldn't have been better as the sun is almost setting, and Inuyasha and Kagome get closer to each other, and slowly their lips meet and touch with such precision and pleasure. This was a moment they had always wanted, and for once there was no one invading their privacy. After staring at the setting sun and holding each other for the longest time it seems, Inuyasha and Kagome decided it was time to go back to Kaede's village. Kagome asks Kirara to get out of the forest and transform to its attack form. Kirara had been taking a nap during the whole conversation, but was awakened by Kagome's presence. Kirara flew the two back towards the village. During the flight, Inuyasha and Kagome sat close to each other, holding hands, and smiling at each other in happiness. By the time they returned, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Shippo were around the campfire, just outside the hut, when they all saw a figure in the sky and was coming down towards them.

"Kirara!" Sango greets her demon cat with joy.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku happy to see his return.

"Kagome!" Shippo being ecstatic at her presence.

"You've all returned. Thank goodness." Kaede speaks with such relief, as they were gone for quite some time.

"Yes, it's good to be back." Inuyasha saying with a smile.

Kagome had been close to Inuyasha this whole time. Everyone else had noticed it, but it didn't bother them. They were happy to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were okay and knowingly together at last. And with one more glance towards Inuyasha's amber eyes, Kagome thought in her mind, _'At last, Inuyasha is home and with me. I will not forget this day.'_

**End of Story:**** Inuyasha's Devastation**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it.**


End file.
